<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever there is you, I will be there too. by Dabberdees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578109">Wherever there is you, I will be there too.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees'>Dabberdees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, M/M, Set in series 13, Yaz and Thirteen are travelling together, bi!graham, bi!yaz, yeah I'm early</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Yaz are brought back from their solo adventures together by a worried messaged from Ryan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Graham O'Brien/Original Male Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever there is you, I will be there too.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, where do you want to go next?" The Doctor spins around the console. Her hands flick at the controls, twisting and pulling different components while her eyes remain on Yaz's face. "I was thinking we could visit the third moon of-"</p><p>"Doctor," Yaz says, but her attention is locked on her phone and the new message on it. "I think we need to head-"</p><p>"-Hewisan-"</p><p>"No, Doctor," Yaz says again, this time looking up. "Something is-"</p><p>"They have four months of the most perfect-"</p><p>"Doctor," Yaz says louder this time, voice edging into concern. "We need to go back home."</p><p>The Doctor snaps her focus to Yaz. Her eyes widen at the tone in her voice. "What's the matter? Are you getting-"</p><p>"No, no," Yaz shakes her head before holding her phone out. "It's Ryan."</p><p>"Ryan?" The Doctor frowns as she accepts the phone from Yaz. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"He sent a message."</p><p>The Doctor stares down at Yaz's phone and reads.</p><p>
  <em> 'Yaz, something is up with Graham and I dunno what it is, I'm worried about him.' </em>
</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>"That's all he sent," Yaz rubs a hand down her face. "We haven't been gone that long have we?"</p><p>The Doctor slots Yaz's phone into the console. "No," She answers. "You took a two-week break from work-"</p><p>"Yeah," Yaz nods. "Used my holidays, wanted to treat this like a proper holiday with you."</p><p>"Then something must've happened between when we left and now, which is-" The Doctor squints at the date on Yaz's phone. "-ten days later."</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>The Doctor glances towards Yaz. "Doesn't hurt to check on them," She pushes away from the screens and heads towards the lever. "Sheffield, check on Ryan and Graham, and providing nothing is happening-"</p><p>"Then, Hewisan."</p><p>The Doctor smiles and nods before pulling down the lever.</p><p>----</p><p>Yaz quickly exits the TARDIS the moment they land, and she looks around Graham's living room like she expects it to be different. "Ryan?"</p><p>"Here," Ryan answers from the door leading to the kitchen, hands clinging to a towel. "You got my message then?" He questions. "Cos I wouldn't have contacted you if I weren't worried."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Where's the Doctor?"</p><p>As if on cue, the Doctor slips out of the TARDIS. "Where is Graham?"</p><p>"Out," Ryan grunts. "He's always out."</p><p>"Out?"</p><p>Ryan shrugs and enters the living space. He throws the kitchen towel on the dining room table on his way past it. "Yeah," He says quickly. "Every other night, he goes out, and he never did that before."</p><p>Yaz's head tilts to the side, and she thinks. "Are you sure he's not just going for walks?" Ryan looks her way like she's grown another head and maybe she has because she looks at her friend, eyes picking up the differences to him. Has she missed more than two weeks? "Stupid question-"</p><p>"Sort of," Ryan rubs the back of his neck the moment he sits on the sofa. "You haven't been 'round here lately."</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>"It's true," Ryan mutters. "Cos if you were then you'd know he's been going missing for hours over the last few months."</p><p>"Months?" The Doctor repeats. "And you only just said about it?"</p><p>Ryan scowls at the Doctor. "You and Yaz were busy," He fiddles with a loose thread on the sofa. "You never come round, well, you never did when he invited you."</p><p>"Ryan-"</p><p>"What?" Ryan looks hurt. "The moment we stopped it was like we didn't bloody matter anymore," He states. "It bothered me, and it bothered him, and now he just goes out, and he never tells me where he's going."</p><p>Yaz shares a glance with the Doctor. "We never meant to make you, and Graham, feel like that."</p><p>"Well, you did," Ryan mumbles. "Only called you 'cos I was too worried 'bout him."</p><p>"Has he said anything?" The Doctor probes. "Anything to suggest where he could be going?"</p><p>"No," Ryan shakes his head. "And it's not like he doesn't come back, cos he does, it's just sometimes it's late, or the next morning and well-" He fidgets in his seat. "-it's like he wants to tell me but he can't, and I feel like he doesn't trust me anymore."</p><p>"I'm sure he trusts you-"</p><p>"So, why hasn't he told me where he's going?" Ryan throws back at Yaz. "It all started when I had my mates round."</p><p>The Doctor settles herself on Graham's chair. "What happened?"</p><p>Ryan looks towards her and wrings his hands between his laps. "A few months ago I had my friends 'round, and I kinda kicked Graham outta the house-"</p><p>"Ryan!" The Doctor chastises.</p><p>"Hey," Ryan scoots a glare her way. "He offered as much as I suggested, hell, he took a breakaway and stayed in a posh hotel 'cos he wanted, and I quote, '<em> to know how the other half lived </em>' and I didn't think anything 'bout it."</p><p>"How does this relate to him disappearing?" Yaz sits down on the sofa.</p><p>"For one thing he didn't come back," Ryan reveals. "Oh, he did call and say he's staying at the hotel for an extra night."</p><p>"And has he been going there since?"</p><p>"No," Ryan shakes his head. "But he's going somewhere."</p><p>The Doctor glances towards Yaz. She purses her lip into a thin line and drums her hands on her legs. "I could find him."</p><p>"Doctor," Yaz instantly says. "You can't search for Graham without his consent."</p><p>"Ryan said he's going missing-"</p><p>"But you're intruding on his life," Yaz points out. "It could be nothing-"</p><p>"It ain't nothing, Yaz," Ryan stares at her. "Believe me, it ain't."</p><p>The Doctor rubs her chin while she thinks. "Aliens-"</p><p>"Doctor."</p><p>The Doctor flicks her eyes to Yaz. "Aliens could've taken over the hotel he stayed at-"</p><p>"It's a bit of a reach though, isn't it?" Yaz points out the flaw to her idea. "Graham could be doing anything, that doesn't make it aliens, it could be-" She trails away when she spots the expression on the Doctor's face. The alien woman will do it regardless of what Yaz is going to say. "You are aware that you're going to break his privacy, aren't you?"</p><p>"If he's not going to tell me, Yaz, then I don't see how I'm ever going to find out."</p><p>"He might have his reasons, Ryan."</p><p>Ryan sighs. "I just want to know that he's okay," He admits. "Because I can't help but wonder if it's something serious," He flicks his eyes to Yaz. "I need to know."</p><p>The Doctor stands from Graham's chair, and she looks around the room. It takes a moment, but she finds something she can use. "I'll track him with the sonic-"</p><p>"I'm not happy about this, Doctor," Yaz warns again. "But if I can't change both of your minds then I suppose I better help."</p><p>"It won't take long at all," The Doctor states as she pulls out her sonic. She points it at the West Ham scarf and scans for a moment before pulling it away. "Got his signal."</p><p>"Does it say where he is?"</p><p>The Doctor scrunches her face at the readings. "He's walking through the town centre," She glances at Ryan. "Did he say he was going there?" Ryan shakes his head. "Right, TARDIS-" She throws the scarf down and begins marching towards the space and time ship. "We'll get to the bottom of this, and you can trust me on that, Ryan."</p><p>"Thank you," Ryan follows after the Doctor, shoulders raising with hope. "I just want to know he's okay."</p><p>Yaz exhales and paces after them. She doesn't like this, but if it makes Ryan feel better, then she'll at least go along with it. She just hopes it's nothing serious.</p><p>----</p><p>The trip was short, a quick hop and a jump and they're in the centre of Sheffield striding out from the TARDIS. The Doctor rotates in a small circle with her sonic in the air.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Triangulating Graham's signature," The Doctor answers Ryan's question. "He's this way-"</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"Positive, now come on, Fam," The Doctor waves for Ryan and Yaz to follow. "The TARDIS hasn't landed us far away."</p><p>Ryan glances around the buildings with a frown. "Why is he down this street?" He gestures to a club. "He's not exactly the clubbing type-"</p><p>Yaz follows where Ryan is pointing. Oh, she knows that club all to well after having been called there last Friday. "I'm actually in agreement there, Ryan."</p><p>"Right?" Ryan turns her way. "I can't see why he'd be down here."</p><p>"There's more than clubs though," Yaz reminds. "And it's-" She fishes her phone out and stares at it. "-not even seven pm, they won't be open yet."</p><p>"Oooh," The Doctor calls out, dragging their attention back to her. "He's just around this corner-" She leads them around it and points the sonic around for a moment before focusing it on a pub.</p><p>A pub Yaz knows all too well, and it begins to slot into place for the young woman. "Guys-"</p><p>"He's in a pub?" Ryan interrupts. "Why is he in a pub?"</p><p>"We can find out-"</p><p>"Guys," Yaz says again. "I think we shouldn't-"</p><p>"We're here now-"</p><p>"Doctor," Yaz stares at her dear, but a bit unsubtle, companion. "That pub is-" She pauses. "-If Graham is in there then he either doesn't know what it is, or he knows, and if he knows then, he needs to tell us himself rather than having us barge in without him knowing."</p><p>"Yaz, you're making no sense," Ryan's brow furrow. "What is it?"</p><p>Yaz's eyes travel to the undeniable signs outside. "Just look at it, Ryan, and tell me what you see."</p><p>Ryan turns and stares at the pub. "Well, rainbows, but that doesn't-" He stops dead in his tracks. "Oh."</p><p>The Doctor's gaze flicks between the pub, Ryan, and Yaz, and back again. "I'm lost."</p><p>Yaz sighs once again. "It's an LGBT+ pub, Doctor," She explains. "I know about it."</p><p>Ryan shifts on his feet. "We should probably go-" He murmurs. "But-"</p><p>"Ryan," Yaz says. "You know where he's going now, do you still want to intrude?"</p><p>Ryan faces her. "I just want to know what he's doing," He admits before glancing across the road and then jogging across it. "I won't be long."</p><p>Yaz jogs after him with the Doctor following close on her heels. "What are you planning on doing?"</p><p>"I'm just going to have a look-" Ryan responds as he makes his way to the windows. "See if I can spot him, it shouldn't be that busy-" He glances through the windows and looks around. "I can't see anything-"</p><p>The Doctor joins him and presses her face against the glass like a toddler; it fogs up from her breaths. "He's in there-"</p><p>Yaz rubs at her eyes and shakes her head. She wasn't happy before, but now she's really not happy about it-</p><p>"Doc?" A puzzled voice says just as a door shuts. "What are-" It stops. "-wait, why are you all here?"</p><p>Ryan and the Doctor pull away from the glass with sheepish expressions. "We followed you," The Doctor says. "Ryan was worried about where you were going and asked me to find you."</p><p>"I see," Graham's face remains neutral. "Then why is Yaz here?"</p><p>"Ah," Yaz winces. "I told them they shouldn't intrude upon you."</p><p>"Right," Graham's voice stays calm. He looks at Ryan. "You kept asking where I was going, and I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure where it was going for me."</p><p>"Where was what going?"</p><p>Graham pinches the bridge of his nose. "You might as well come in because he was the one who spotted you lot looking in and he already knows who you are 'cos I told him."</p><p>"He?"</p><p>"Just come in," Graham turns and reenters the pub, feet slightly stomping across the sticky floor as he leads his family and friends towards a table with a group of people sitting around it.</p><p>"Graham," An older woman says as her eyes flick across the Doctor, Ryan, and Yaz. "Are these-"</p><p>"Yeah," Graham slumps down in his seat. "Ryan, my grandson, the Doc, and Yaz."</p><p>The woman focuses on the rainbow on the Doctor's shirt, and she smiles after a second before extending a hand out. "I'm Mary," She looks around to the others while the Doctor shakes her hand vigorously. "This is Sharon, my better half-"</p><p>"I think you'll find your my better half," Sharon smiles into the remains of her pint. "She's always doing that."</p><p>Yaz can't help but smile at them before her eyes flick to the man sat a bit to close to Graham in her opinion. He's possible late fifties, strong jaw and light brown eyes that match his greying hair. He catches her eye. "Gene," He speaks. "Because this lug here, well, he won't tell you."</p><p>Graham scowls and snaps his head to the man calling himself Gene. "I was gonna tell them I just never had the chance and-" He lightly shoves the man which makes him snort in amusement. "-I was waiting for all three of them to be together but you two-" Graham nows points at the Doctor and Yaz accusingly. "-can neither one of you respond to a message?"</p><p>Yaz feels guilt eat at her partially. "Ryan said you were trying to get in contact."</p><p>"Yeah," Graham replies. "Although, unlike Ryan, I understood that you two-" He hesitates. "-look, I understand why you didn't get in contact 'cos I kinda did the same, you kinda get caught up in things with people you like."</p><p>"What are you talking about, Graham?" Ryan questions, puzzled.</p><p>Graham glances to Gene and takes the man's hand in his. "I met Gene on that night you kicked me outta the house," He gestures around the pub with his left hand. "All the other pubs were loud, and they didn't have the West Ham game on, but then I found this one, and I noticed the rainbows and stuff," He shrugs. "And they had the Hammers on."</p><p>"Which really is the only reason he came into the pub in the first place," Gene tacks on. "We got into an argument because I support Arsenal who they were playing against."</p><p>"It wasn't an argument," Graham retorts with a smirk. "I was telling you why the Hammers are better than the Gunners."</p><p>"Hey, we're eight, and you're, what? Sixteen in the league?" Gene leans in. "Who's the better team now?" He whispers before planting a kiss on the side of Graham's face. He laughs when Graham turns beet red. "Do you three want a drink?"</p><p>"Uh," Ryan shuffles on his feet. "I think I might need one; anything will do."</p><p>"You two?" Gene says as he collects the empty glasses.</p><p>"I don't drink," Yaz answers. "A coke will do fine."</p><p>"Ginger beer-"</p><p>"No," Yaz interjects with a look. "Not after last time, Doctor."</p><p>The Doctor's nose scrunches in front of the bemused looking group. "Just a water for me then."</p><p>"Right, a pint, coke, and a water," Gene repeats as he walks away from the group.</p><p>Graham watches him for a moment before turning and facing his friends. "You might as well take a seat-"</p><p>"Graham," Sharon brings his attention towards her. "I think you three and Gene have a lot to speak about-"</p><p>"The quiz hasn't started-"</p><p>"Oh, I love a quiz," The Doctor almost shouts. "I got first place in the league on Mars in 2671."</p><p>Mary and Sharon blink at the Doctor before letting out a light chuckle. "Still, I think you'll be covered with them here," Mary states as she gets up. "Good luck."</p><p>"Yeah," Graham smiles slightly. "I'll catch you next week then," He stares after them. "Are you all on the same page or do I need to say it?"</p><p>"I think we are," Yaz admits. She looks at Ryan and the Doctor. "Are we?"</p><p>"Yup," The Doctor beams. "Graham is part of a quiz team-"</p><p>"And?" The Doctor's eyes narrow as she thinks and Yaz exhales. "Doctor, he's dating Gene-"</p><p>"Dating is a weird term," Graham frowns. "Makes it sound like I'm back in the eighties again."</p><p>Ryan claims a seat which prompts the Doctor and Yaz to join him. "So, you and Gene then, together?"</p><p>"It happened by accident if I'm honest," Graham explains. "He thought I was visiting Sheffield 'cos I mentioned that posh hotel I was staying in."</p><p>"You stayed an extra night there."</p><p>"Uh-" Graham flounders, reddening again. He shifts. "I suppose you could say that, yeah."</p><p>Gene chooses that moment to rejoin them; drinks balanced carefully on the tray. He sits and reaches for his pint. "Where's Mary and Sharon?"</p><p>"They left," Graham answers. "Said we probably have a lot to discuss."</p><p>Gene frowns. "But the quiz-"</p><p>"Ah," Graham smiles and nods towards the Doctor. "I think we'll do all right on it this time."</p><p>"Graham," Yaz stares at Graham. "You can't let the Doctor play for your team, that isn't fair-"</p><p>"Cockle, she'll get the stuff we don't know, but the pop-culture stuff she won't have a clue about," Graham points out. "Remember she doesn't even know what Ed Sheeran looks like."</p><p>"Sounds fair to me," Ryan takes his pint and takes a swig. "What do we win?"</p><p>Gene glances at Ryan. "There's a cash prize for first place, me, Mary, and Sharon never had a chance in hell at winning, but then Graham joined, and he knows his history," He grins. "We weren't sure how he did, and you know the best part?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He once corrected an answer," Gene laughs. "Course he weren't the favourite that night, but his correction got us into second place."</p><p>"What did you win?" Yaz asks, curious.</p><p>"Meal for two," Graham answers. "Funnily enough it was at that posh hotel as well, and we uh," His eyes flick to Gene. "I guess you can say that was our first date, well, proper date, we met up a couple of times before that, though."</p><p>Ryan leans back in his seat and studies Graham and Gene. "You happy, gramps?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Happy," Ryan nods towards Gene.</p><p>Graham looks at Gene. "I was going to say a lot earlier 'bout Gene," He admits. "But I didn't, and that wasn't 'cos I weren't happy, I just grew up in an era when being open about certain aspects didn't end well."</p><p>"Ryan," Gene calls Ryan's attention to him. "Graham has spoke nothing but good words about you, and you two-" His eyes flick to the Doctor and Yaz. "It's just a bit hard for him to tell people, but he did want to tell you at some point."</p><p>"I understand, Graham," Yaz reveals. "More than most would."</p><p>Graham looks her way and smiles. "I know you kids go by bisexual and all that stuff, but I'm just me, all right? I like men and women, but I never really felt at ease telling people just because of the decade I grew up in."</p><p>"We won't tell anyone, Graham," The Doctor speaks up. "You'll always be welcome on the TARDIS."</p><p>"TARDIS?" Gene raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"</p><p>The Doctor's eyes light up, and before any of them can speak for her, she rushes headlong into it. "It's my space and time ship," She beams. "Time and relative dimensions in space, TARDIS for short," She shuffles in her chair. "I should show you-"</p><p>"Doc-"</p><p>"I can even take you to Mars-"</p><p>Gene turns and faces Graham, blinking. "It's a long story," Graham rubs a hand over his eyes. "A very long story that started with her falling through the roof of a train."</p><p>"And I think I might need more than this pint for that," Gene remarks, bewildered. "A lot more."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>